Asagi Asagiri
Summary Asagi Asagiri is a recurring minor/secret character in the Nipponverse. She was rumored to be the new main character of an upcoming game titled Makai Wars, but the title had been indefinitely postponed; since then, she has become an unofficial mascot of Nippon Ichi, making cameo appearances in a number of games afterwards. While her character design and overall motivations stay consistent throughout her appearances (that is, taking over whatever game she happens to appear in by defeating the main characters and stealing their title and privileges), her personality usually changes a lot from one game to another. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Asagi Asagiri Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Female Age: 17 years old Classification: Human, Sniper of Demons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Firearms Mastery and adept with ranged weapons in general, Dark and Elemental Magic (Via spells of the Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Darkness and Electricity variety), Energy Projection, Complete Healing spells, Summoning (Can learn the Omega and Tera class spells which consist of summoning Overlords to unleash a devastating magical attack against the target), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects), Explosion Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a FPS-like pocket reality), Fourth Wall Breaking, Resistance to Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Soul, Mind, light, fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Sleep, Poison, Paralysis Inducement, and Time Manipulation, True Flight, Can learn the Doppelganger skill, Dark Matter Attacks|Time and Shooting Soul attacks via Dark Matter Ether, Homing Attacks, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Absolute Zero via Cocytus (Instantly freezes the entire planet and shatters it to diamond dust), Can hit intangible targets such as ghosts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (There body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (Her attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of there fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status) | Same as before but with Reality Warping, Creation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation and BFR (With Fear The Great) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Always challenges the other main characters. Should be comparable to the likes of endgame Adell and Laharl, as well fought Zetta but lost the fight.) | Multiverse level+ (Gained the power of Fear The Great which can erase the multiverse, and recreate it as Makai Wars) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Laharl as of Disgaea D2) | Massively FTL+ (Should be faster then before) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar | Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can fight toe to toe against Laharl and other Overlords, and can take hit from Zetta) | Multiverse level+ (Higher then before) Stamina: Very high (Even when reduced to a Prinny she engaged in a prolonged battle against an alternate version of herself and proceeded to fly into space to fight against the warship Yoshitsuna - which was singlehandedly overwhelming an entire fleet of spaceships - right after) Range: Tens of meters to Multiversal+ with Fear The Great. Standard Equipment: A number of guns, bazookas, morning stars and the warship Yoshitsuna, Fear The Great. Intelligence: Adept with guns and has lots of experience on the battlefield by virtue of fighting for years in the netherworld, having been trained by Overlord Zetta ever since she was a kid. However, outside of combat situations, Both Asagi's personality and intelligence vary a lot from one game to another and she can get into fits of rage or throw tantrums depending on her frustration. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fear The Great:' Fear The Great is a system created by God that was intended to destroy a planet if the levels of malice got too high, however, Asagi took control of it to erase the universe and create a new one where she is the main character, but if not stopped Asagi would have done this to the multiverse. It also has the abilities to mind control others, teleport others into Fear The Great or into other universe and erase people from existence. Key: ''' '''Base | With Fear The Great's power Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Nipponverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Portal Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Death Users Category:Purification Users